A Moment in Time
by Williamson M. Scott
Summary: A short look into a moment in time.


**Title:** A Moment in Time

**Author:** Wil Scott

**Rating:** T- some language

**Disclaimer:** Nothing Supernatural belongs to me, except my own warped mind.

**A/N:** This snippet came about because of a recent event in my own life. It was an averted tragedy but the after effects are still lingering. I want to dedicate this piece to some very special people in my life: Ridley, Leslie, Mog, and Tidia. You guys have been the shoulders I've cried on and for me, that's not something that happens often. Mistakes are all mine. For those who are patiently waiting for more of Stranded... it will be up soon. I appreciate all the wonderful and encouraging reviews...Thank you.

_All my possessions for a moment of time._

**Elizabeth I (1533 - 1603) **

I always thought time would somehow stand still and everything around me would stop, but it didn't. The people kept walking, the birds kept singing, and the world kept turning. It wasn't suppose to be that way. I was suppose to have known or even had a chance to change it, but I didn't.

It happened. It only took one moment in time and it was that single moment that has left me reeling. I remember everything right before those fateful words. I remember the laughter in my chest, the smile on my face, and the prank I had planned for that very night. I even recall joking about nothing being able to bring me down, but it did. And with such a horrible force, I had to literally keep my hand on my heart to make sure it was beating.

The phone rang, but it was a number I didn't recognize. When I answered, it was a voice I didn't know. The words I heard next will haunt me till the day I die.

"Mr. Larson, this is Police Sargent Reagan. I'm calling to inform you that your brother has been in an accident. He is being taken to East Ridge Trauma Center."

That was it, no more information. Not a 'he's alive and fine', no, just that he was being rushed to a trauma center. I hadn't even reacted to the alias the officer had used. My mind was too wrapped up in the knowledge that Sammy was at the emergency center and I needed to get there fast. We weren't even on a case, just enjoying some down time in a place the world had forgotten. That was the last thing I remember passing through my head, until I heard the nurse say... 'your brother is being prepped for surgery'. I didn't even know what they were doing surgery for, much less how serious it was.

Not something I'm proud of now. I always prided myself on being in control and knowing how to help everybody but at that moment it was me that needed help. I was a complete basket case. I picked up the phone and stopped.

Who was I going to call? You. No, you couldn't answer. There was noone else. All the other numbers in my phone belonged to people who couldn't see me like this. I couldn't allow that shred of pride and dignity I had left to be totally destroyed, much less hear the patronizing remarks of 'it's going to be okay, Dean'. So, I simply called and talked to your voice mail.

It's something I'm ashamed of now, but it was the only way I knew I could hear your voice and know somehow you were listening. I waited for hours in that hellish room. The couches were not made for comfort and the reassuring faces of the personnel around me made me want to hit something or somebody.

I almost did, but your voice entered my head and stopped me. I kept waiting and trying to think about something. Anything. But, even now I can't remember if I ever got my brain working. The doctor finally showed up and I could see his lips moving, but the words were lost until they uttered my saving grace.

"Your brother will be fine. Thankfully, the car that hit him only gave him a glancing blow. The lightpole took most of the punishment. He'll need some rest, but we will be releasing him sometime tonight."

A stupid freak accident. A car loses its brakes and runs onto the sidewalk. Something so out of our ordinary, I was hard pressed to believe it. It wasn't until the nurse brought the wheelchair out to the car and I drove away from the hospital that I felt the numbness wear off and slowly disappear.

I sit here now just watching. The rise and fall of air entering and exiting the chest. The sound of sleep echoing around me. I was still waiting for the world to stop and let me breathe, but it wasn't working. The birds are chirping outside the window and the people are still moving, never realizing how close I came to losing a part of myself, both physically and mentally.

I have no doubt my mind would have never let me survive. I wouldn't know how. It would be like standing with one foot over a cliff and nothing keeping me balanced. I would have been lost.

"Dean." The low, scratchy voice diverted my attention to the bed. "Dean, who are you talking to?" Sam raised his head and tried to focus his drug filled gaze on me. I reached over and tapped him on his unbandaged shoulder.

"Nobody, Sammy. Go back to sleep." I waited and was finally rewarded with a half nod, followed by closing eyelids.

"Well, I guess I was saved another moment in time. I wish you were here, Dad."

The End.

2/23/07


End file.
